Georgette
Georgette is the former tertiary antagonist later anti-heroine in Disney's Oliver & Company. She is Jenny Foxworth's pet dog. She was voiced by Bette Midler. Description Georgette is a thin poodle with baby blue fur wearing a pink ribbon and a gold collar around her neck. She is not really a house-pet (which explains why Jenny would take in a stray kitten as a pet later in the movie) but a pampered, prize-winning poodle with a whole room to herself in the Foxworth residence. Although she never shows any real emotional attachment to Jenny, she can show a sign of jealousy especially when she notices Oliver getting Jenny's attention and helps the dog-gang rescue him just to get rid of him. Despite her selfishness, she is known to show some remorse when she later sees how much Jenny loves Oliver and how sad she is without him when trying to get him back, thus, allowing her to realize her mistake and regret her recent selfish actions. She is shown to be vain, ditzy, spoiled, cocky, snobbish, rude, arrogant, self-centered, bossy, demanding, melodramatic, short-tempered, over-dominating, and rather selfish. However, after Jenny is kidnapped; then rescued, she proves to be helpful and nice. Appearances ''Oliver & Company At Foxworth Residence, in her room, Georgette gets out of bed when Winston, the Foxworth family's butler, wakes her up. She begins to make herself up while singing "Perfect Isn't Easy"; a song which emphasizes her vanity and selfishness. Later, as Georgette makes her way down the stairs and before entering the kitchen, Winston, who is speaking on the phone with Jenny's parents, warns her not to go inside. Nevertheless, Georgette ignores Winston's warning and proceeds to the kitchen as Jenny comes out to speak with her parents on the phone. When Georgette enters, she is shocked and disgusted to find a cat later named Oliver in the house and eating out of her bowl. Georgette tries calling Winston a few times but to no avail. So now, Georgette does everything she can herself to handle Oliver by asking him sarcastic questions and finally, scolding him; supposedly stating that despite the fact Jenny's family owns the mansion, she is the person with most power in the household. Luckily, Jenny Foxworth returns after having had a talk with her parents on the phone and tells Georgette that they have approved about her decision of keeping Oliver and that both she and Oliver are going to be "the best of friends," which leaves Georgette replying with a sly smile and sneaky chuckle. During the rest of the day, Georgette notices Oliver getting more attention from Jenny during her piano lessons while she's singing "Good Company," which makes Georgette grow more jealous of Oliver up to a point where she will have to get rid of him somehow despite never having shown any real emotional attachment to Jenny due to her selfishness. The next day, while Jenny is at school, Fagin's dog-gang (and Oliver's friends) break into the house after having distracted Winston, which later proves to be an opportunity for Georgette. At first, however, Georgette gets scared, starts panicking, and calling for Winston; thinking that Dodger is after her, but then is offended when she learns it's not her he and his friends have come for. This provokes Georgette to give Dodger an uninteresting education about herself. Then, the rest of the gang enter her room. Georgette is clearly disgusted by Tito's romantic advances towards her, calling him a "bug-eyed creep," and shouts for Winston again. Later, the gang start unintentionally causing a mess in her room like when Rita notices a picture of a dog named Rex and asks Georgette who he is, she replies: "None of your business!", Francis eating her chocolates while lying on her bed, and Einstein sniffing her powder and then sneezing, which causes Georgette to call and bark for Winston countless times. However, when she learns from Dodger that they've come for their cat, she suddenly realizes they are the friends Oliver keeps talking about and becomes more helpful. Before cooperating with the "rescue", Winston, having managed to get back inside through an open window, comes to Georgette's room and checks to see if Georgette is alright. Einstein and Francis hide under Georgette's bed cover with half of Georgette's body sticking out, Dodger and Rita pose as dog statue replicas, and Tito hangs on a coat hanger of the door. Despite finding it a bit weird, Winston leaves. When Georgette takes the gang to Jenny's room, they notice Oliver happily sleeping his pillow. Rita becomes the first one convinced he's okay and proposes they "forget the whole thing" but Georgette, eager to get rid of him, convinces them that "he's so traumatized" and when Winston's voice is heard again, she hands him to them in a pillow sack held by Einstein and Francis and allows them to flee through the fire escape. Before leaving, Tito tries to hit on Georgette again only to get smacked in the face (off-screen) and fall down through the fire escape; thinking that she "likes" him. When Jenny returns home and Oliver is nowhere to be found, Jenny asks Georgette, who is performing and following exercises on T.V., to help her find him. Georgette pretends to look for him and deny his whereabouts while calmly dumping his new bowl in the trash. When Jenny realizes Oliver has been "kidnapped" after reading a ransom note from Fagin (unknown to her yet) she found in the mail slot, Georgette comes to her time of need and snickers behind her back (which Jenny misinterprets as crying) but later gasps in horror when she learns that Jenny is going to get him back. At night, Jenny takes Georgette to find the secret location Fagin marked on a map, which came with the ransom note, but supposedly appear lost when in fact, they finally actually reached their destination. When Jenny and Georgette arrive and meet Fagin, Tito proceeds to flirt with a disgusted Georgette "again" while Fagin and Jenny talk. After Fagin and Jenny have a small conversation with Sykes and his dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto, unknowingly watching them in his car from a distance, Jenny turns out to be Oliver's owner with only a piggy bank as payment to get him back and starts crying when she gets scared and doesn't know what to do. Fagin, at first, has a hard decision about whether to follow his good heart or not and feels guilty to see Jenny and Oliver sad. Even Georgette shows some remorse when she sees how much Jenny loves Oliver and how sad she is without him when trying to get him back, thus, allowing her to realize her mistake and regret her recent selfish actions. Finally, Fagin gives up the ransom, pretends to find Oliver in a box, and hands him to Jenny. Unfortunately, Sykes bursts into the scene, kidnaps Jenny, throws Oliver out of the window, and tells Fagin to keep his mouth shut and to consider their account closed. Then, Dodger and the gang come to Oliver's aid. Dodger assures and promises Oliver that they'll "absitively" get Jenny back. Oliver and the dogs run to Sykes' warehouse without riding in Fagin's scooter this time. After an inspection of the warehouse has been made by Francis and Tito, it turns out everything appears to be locked up so now, Dodger comes up with a plan on how to get inside. As the plan is set with Francis as the first "cannonball," Oliver as the second "cannonball," and Tito as the "maestro," the gang call for Francis to see if he's ready and he is, thus, jumping on the seesaw and launching Oliver up through a window and inside. After Oliver opens a hatch from the inside while avoiding Roscoe and DeSoto, Tito insists Georgette enters first since she is a "lady," which Georgette finds admirable about him since he's the only with "manners" to which Francis says:"Good grief." The gang do everything they can to avoid Roscoe and DeSoto, who were alerted by a noise when Oliver entered the place, and security cameras. Then, Georgette foolishly screams after breaking a nail, thus, alerting the two evil dogs again, to which Francis says:"Oh, balderdash.", which upsets Tito. From the top of Sykes' office, Oliver and the dogs observe Sykes talking on the phone to Winston about Jenny's ransom and Jenny's okay but tied up. Dodger comes up with a plan on how to distract Sykes and help Jenny. The Dobermans are later alerted by their enemies' smell. Tito, Francis, and Einstein distract Sykes by posing as a Pizza delivery guy and luring him away while Oliver and the rest of the dogs enter and try to rescue Jenny. Oliver and Jenny are happily reunited. Tito, Francis, and Einstein run as fast they can to avoid Sykes until they end up in front of Roscoe and DeSoto. When all seems lost, Georgette traps the evil dogs in a tarpaulin and they return to join their friends in Sykes' office while locking the door. Chewing the ropes off Jenny fails and their enemies return until Dodger has another idea to get them out of here with a crane and Tito as the operator. At first, Tito seems reluctant but, with a little love persuasion from Georgette, he's cooperative. They manage to escape with Jenny before Sykes and his dogs break down the locked door in pieces. Things go well until Sykes destroys the crane controls with a fire ax; causing everyone to fall and land on a long slide. They slide until they reach the end where, unfortunately, their enemies have them cornered. When all seems lost and before Sykes can snap his fingers to order his dogs to attack, they hear a honking noise, and breaking in through the window, it turns out to be Fagin with his scooter. Georgette and everyone else jump in and drive away as fast as they can. They seem to be able to outrun the two evil dogs chasing them on foot until Sykes manages to catch up with them in his Cadillac. Having no other alternative, Fagin drives his friends into a subway station but Sykes, driving like a madman, is able to drive in as well. During the chase, Georgette panics completely and proves to be no real help at all. Fagin then drives them through a tunnel with Sykes still in pursuit. When Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter, Jenny falls and ends up on Sykes' hood. Georgette stays silent while the rest of the dogs bark and growl at their enemies, while Oliver helps Jenny, later Dodger, and Dodger helps Oliver; killing Roscoe and DeSoto in the process. On the Brooklyn Bridge, when Jenny calls for Fagin's help, Fagin comes to help her while Tito takes command of his scooter; despite Georgette gripping onto him in fear for a while. Sykes manages to grab Jenny's leg and pull her back in until Oliver and Dodger jump on him and fight him off; allowing Jenny to jump to Fagin on his scooter. In front of them, a train is coming their way. Luckily, Tito is capable of saving everyone by jumping on one of the cables of the bridge and driving them to the top but Oliver and Dodger are still in the car; fighting Sykes off. Sykes throws Oliver and Dodger out of his car until he notices the train heading his way and the train kills him, thus, sending him and his car into the Hudson River. When the rest of the company drive back down, Jenny runs to search for Oliver, only to find a Dodger, with great sadness, approaching and holding him, thinking he's dead. But when a small meow comes out of Oliver, everyone including Dodger is glad to know this means he's still alive, except Georgette, who is still in great shock from the chase. Then, Dodger and the rest of the gang are accepted as Jenny's new best friends. The next day, at Jenny's home, Oliver and his friends are celebrating Jenny's 8th birthday and giving her birthday gifts while Tito is teaching Georgette some of his dance moves with his Latin music in another room; much to Francis' annoyance. When it's time to go, the gang (except Tito) say their good-byes to Oliver and vice versa. Georgette, who has become attracted to Tito, invites him to stay; much to his delight. But when Georgette tries to give Tito a bath and dress him up into something classy (much to Dodger's amusement), he quickly changes his mind and returns to Fagin and the gang while saying his good-bye to Oliver as Georgette yells for him to come back, which he is unlikely to do at all. Goof Troop Georgette (or a possible lookalike) appears in the episode, "A Pizza the Action" as a pet dog who first chases Max delivering pizza while losing control of his bike until she causes him to fall. A few days later, she is seen trying to chase him again until Max retaliates by throwing a pizza at her. House of Mouse In the episode; "Ladies' Night", she is briefly seen sitting next to Peg from ''Lady and the Tramp. Disney Parks In the years following the movie's release, Georgette made numerous appearances at the parks. Gallery For more images, click here. Trivia *When Georgette dumps Oliver's bowl in the trash, she is humming a few bars of "Perfect Isn't Easy". *Strangely enough, one of Georgette's photos during "Perfect Isn't Easy" shows Ratigan, the villain of The Great Mouse Detective, which was done two years earlier, while another, strangely enough for Disney, shows a picture of the Hanna-Barbera character, Scooby-Doo. *Georgette is melodramatic since her voice actress, Bette Midler, is known for playing melodramatic characters. *Despite not being affiliated with Sykes, she can be considered a villain, or at least an antagonist, due to her mistreatment of Oliver. *Given her former envy of Oliver and desire to get rid of him, it is possible that Georgette was likely based on Edward Leeford alias Monks, the titular hero's criminally-inclined half-brother from Oliver Twist. However, the only difference is that while Monks intended to get rid of his half-brother by means of defamation and murder in order to inherit the money promised to him in their late father's will out of hatred, envy, and greed mostly (which failed) and was ultimately defeated in the end, Georgette intended to get rid of Oliver by simply helping the gang steal him back in order to regain Jenny's love and attention out of envy and pride mostly and later made amends due to regretting her previous selfish actions when she saw what it led to, especially for Jenny by finally accepting Oliver and helping both him and the gang rescue Jenny from Sykes. *Georgette's hair is loose when she gets out of bed, but is in curlers when she looks in the mirror. *During "Perfect Isn't Easy", the birds are opening the curtains on the balcony doors. Moments later, just before Georgette bursts open the doors, the curtains are seen still closed. *When Georgette sings the line "I'm beauty unleashed, yeah!" the fur on her chest is missing. *When Georgette dips her paw into some mascara and applies it to her left eye, her right eye is already mascared despite the fact that her left eye is the first one she applies it to. *When Georgette lays down on the pillow in front of her collection of portraits, a smaller pillow next to her is bare. When the camera pans overhead to show the large oil painting of Georgette, the pillow now has a portrait on it. *In her autobiography, Bette Midler: Still Divine, Bette Midler stated that this was one of her personal favorite roles that she had played in a movie. *Georgette has also been shown to have an exceptional strength, seen in the final scenes in the movie in which she flawlessly bends a metal bar on Fagin's scooter in fear and panic. *According to Georgette, she has won 56 blue ribbons, 14 regional trophies, and is a six-time national champion. *Georgette has a box of bonbons that Francis was seen eating. It should be noted bonbons are small candies coated in chocolate which is poisonous to dogs. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Reformed characters